VIXX FANFICTION : Mistake
by storlight
Summary: "Bertemu dengannya adalah kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupku."
1. Chapter 1

-Taekwoon POV-

Namaku Jung Taekwoon. Aku adalah pemuda berusia dua puluh lima tahun dengan hidup serba pas-pasan. Aku tinggal bersama dengan adik laki-lakiku satu-satunya, Jung Sanghyuk, yang masih duduk di bangku kuliah. Kami tidak tinggal bersama dengan orang tua kami lagi. Ibu kami sudah meninggal semenjak melahirkan Sanghyuk, sementara ayah kami pergi meninggalkan kami begitu saja semenjak Sanghyuk masih di bangku SMP, bersama dengan hutang-hutang yang dilimpahkan semua padaku. Hal itu membuat aku tidak bisa melanjutkan pendidikan sampai kuliah, hanya selesai sampai lulus SMA.

Dan karena itulah aku disini, mengunjungi satu perusahaan ke perusahaan lain sambil membawa ijasah SMA ku untuk mencari pekerjaan. Sebetulnya ayah kami tidak meninggalkan kami begitu saja. Ayah kami meninggalkan sebuah buku tabungan atas namaku dengan isi uang yang lumayan banyak. Namun uang itu tetap tidak cukup karena sudah aku gunakan untuk membayar sekolah Sanghyuk saat SMA, membayar hutang-hutang yang ditinggalkan ayah kami meskipun belum lunas semua, dan untuk biaya masuk perguruan tinggi Sanghyuk.

Meskipun berkali-kali ditolak oleh beberapa perusahaan yang aku kunjungi, aku tidak menyerah. Aku tetap terus berjuang mencari pekerjaan demi mencari sesuap nasi untuk aku dan Sanghyuk, membayar semua hutang ayahnya, dan juga untuk membiayai biaya kuliah Sanghyuk. Aku terus berharap aku akan mendapat pekerjaan, apapun itu akan aku terima asalkan aku bisa mendapat uang demi adikku. Aku tidak mau Sanghyuk berakhir hanya menjadi seorang dengan lulusan SMA dan hidup susah sepertiku, aku ingin Sanghyuk menjadi orang yang sukses.

Sebetulnya, aku sudah memiliki satu pekerjaan sampingan. Setiap malam, aku bekerja di sebuah club sebagai bartender. Namun, gaji yang aku dapat masih tidak cukup. Jangankan membiayai kuliah Sanghyuk, terkadang semua langsung habis saat penagih hutang datang untuk menagih hutang ayahku. Oleh karena itu sekarang aku mencari pekerjaan yang bisa aku lakukan siang hari hingga sore hari untuk menambah penghasilanku.

-Wonshik POV-

Aku, Kim Wonshik. Seorang CEO perusahaan Valuable Corp, sebuah perusahaan otomotif yang sudah didirikan cukup lama oleh kakekku. Tentu, di usiaku yang masih dua puluh lima tahun ini, aku bisa dengan mudah mendapatkan jabatan CEO karena perusahaan ini diwariskan oleh kakekku yang telah meninggal.

Mungkin kalian bertanya, kenapa kakekku mewariskan perusahaannya padaku? Kenapa tidak diwariskan pada ayahku? Namun sejujurnya aku kurang tau apa alasan kakek ku mewariskan perusahaannya pada aku. Tapi yang jelas, aku adalah cucu kakekku satu-satunya dan kakek sangat menyayangiku. Mungkin karena sifatku yang ceria, easy going, dan otakku yang cerdas dan pintar. Dan saat kakek menyerahkan perusahaannya padaku, orang tuaku juga mendukung seratus persen padahal usiaku masih sangat muda.

Oke, cukup perkenalan dariku. Dan saat ini, aku sedang berdiam diri di ruanganku karena aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Bukan! Ini bukan soal masalah perusahaan. Perusahaanku berjalan dengan baik. Aku dapat mengurus perusahaan ini dengan sangat baik, jangan remehkan usiaku yang masih sangat muda ini. Tapi, masalah yang sedang aku pikirkan ini adalah masalah hati.

-flashback on-

Aku berjalan masuk ke dalam sebuah club milik sahabatku yang sering aku kunjungi untuk mendapatkan hiburan setelah bekerja seharian, lalu duduk di kursi yang berada dekat di meja bartender. Saat aku hendak memesan minuman, aku terpaku melihat salah satu bartender disana.

Jung Taekwoon.

Aku membaca name tag yang tersemat di dadanya. Pria ini... terlalu manis dan cantik untuk dikatakan sebagai pria, bahkan aku nyaris tidak percaya kalau dia adalah pria. Namun sangat disayangkan, pria ini sangat expresionless. Namun itu tidak mengurangi aura manis dan cantik dari pria ini. Aku tertarik padanya.

"Tuan?"

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku saat aku mendengar suaranya yang begitu lembut memanggil namaku. Suara Jung Taekwoon. Suaranya sangat lembut bahkan hampir terdengar seperti suara seorang wanita. Suara lembutnya membuat detak jantungku semakin tidak karuan.

"Ah, maaf. Saya mau pesan Cocktail saja."

Taekwoon tersenyum tipis, sangat tipis bahkan hampir terlihat seperti tidak tersenyum sama sekali. Tapi aku dapat melihat dengan senyuman seorang Jung Taekwoon ini. Dia mulai membuatkan cocktail untukku lalu setelah cocktail nya jadi, dia meletakkan gelasnya didepanku.

"Silakan, tuan."

Aku hanya tersenyum untuk membalas Taekwoon, lalu mulai meminum cocktail ku, sambil terus memperhatikan Taekwoon yang sedang melayani pesanan pengunjung lain. Lalu setelah Taekwoon terlihat senggang, aku mencoba mengajaknya bicara.

"Taekwoon-ssi?"

Taekwoon menoleh padaku saat aku memanggil namanya. Sungguh, wajahnya saat ini begitu imut dan menggemaskan, membuatku ingin menerkamnya.

"Taekwoon-ssi, boleh saya meminta Anda untuk 'menemani' saya malam ini?"

Taekwoon tampak membulatkan matanya. Tentu, aku tau Taekwoon pasti akan terkejut karena permintaanku yang tiba-tiba, apa lagi pekerjaan Taekwooon bukan untuk itu. Tapi, masa bodo. Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin 'bermain' dengan pria manis ini.

"Maaf, tuan. Saya bekerja sebagai bartender disini. Kalau Anda ingin, Anda bisa memesan wanita penghibur atau pria penghibur di club ini."

"Saya tahu itu, tapi saya sangat tertarik pada Anda."

Taekwoon tampak kesal. Tidak, aku tidak merasa bersalah. Justru hatiku malah semakin berteriak melihat ekspresi kesal Taekwoon, sangat menggemaskan. Namun Taekwoon tidak memperdulikanku, dia langsung keluar dari club itu tanpa berbicara sepatah katapun.

"Hmm, ternyata kau sulit didapat ya... Jung Taekwoon."

Aku menyeringai, lalu menghabiskan cocktail di gelasku. Aku kembali memikirkan Taekwoon. Tenang saja, aku pasti akan mendapatkan dia. Akan kujadikan Taekwoon milikku.

-flashback off-

Dan saat ini, aku, di ruang kerjaku, tersenyum. Aku sudah menyusun rencana untuk malam ini agar aku bisa mendapatkan Taekwoon dan menjadikannya milikku malam ini. Aku mengirim chat pada sahabatku, Lee Jaehwan, yang merupakan pemilik club itu untuk meminjam Taekwoon malam ini. Untungnya, Jaehwan mengizinkanku untuk meminjam Taekwoon malam ini.

-Author POV-

Wonshik berdiri di depan pintu masuk club untuk menunggu seseorang. Ya, orang yang Wonshik tunggu sejak lagi tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Taekwoon. Wonshik sudah menyusun rencana untuk melakukan malam panas berdua bersama dengan Taekwoon malam ini.

Dan tidak lama kemudian, orang yang Wonshik tunggu sejak tadi datang. Pria manis itu, Taekwoon, berjalan menuju pintu masuk club dengan cuek tanpa menyadari Wonshik yang menatapnya sejak tadi.

Saat Taekwoon hendak masuk ke dalam club, Wonshik menahan lengan Taekwoon. Taekwoon pun terkejut melihat Wonshik yang sedang memegang lengannya.

"Pria yang kemarin..."

Pikir Taekwoon. Sejujurnya, Taekwoon sangat takut melihat pria didepannya ini. Wonshik menyeringai sambil berjalan mendekati Taekwoon.

"Tuan? Ada apa? Tolong lepaskan saya, saya harus bekerja."

"Kamu tidak usah bekerja sebagai bartender malam ini, baby. Cukup temani aku malam ini."

"Saya tidak mau."

"Kau tidak bisa menolak, Jung Taekwoon."

Wonshik mengambil handphone nya dari saku celananya, lalu Wonshik memperlihatkan pesan chat nya dengan seorang dengan nama 'Lee Jaehwan' tertera disana. Lee Jaehwan, adalah bos sekaligus pemilik club ini, teman dekat Wonshik.

Tentu, Taekwoon terkejut karena ternyata Wonshik memiliki kontak bos nya, dan juga kelihatannya mereka berdua akrab dilihat dari gaya bicara Wonshik pada Jaehwan di chat itu.

"Hyung!"

"Ya, Wonshik-ah?"

"Aku melihat pria manis dengan nama Jung Taekwoon di club mu kemarin malam."

"Oh, Taekwoon. Ya dia pekerja paruh waktuku. Kenapa? Kenapa tiba-tiba kamu membahas soal dia?"

"Aku tertarik padanya. Boleh aku pakai dia untuk 'menemani'ku malam ini?"

"Sebetulnya...dia tidak bekerja untuk itu... Tapi karena kau sahabatku, silakan saja. Pakai saja dia untuk 'menemani'mu. Katakan padaku kalau dia menolaknya, aku akan memecat dia."

Taekwoon terbatuk membaca chat terakhir dari Jaehwan untuk Wonshik. Setelah itu, Wonshik kembali memasukkan ponselnya kedalam saku celananya.

"Jadi, bagaimana... baby Taekwoon? Kau bersedia menemaniku atau memilih untuk dipecat oleh bos mu saja, hm?"

Taekwoon menundukkan kepalanya. Taekwoon tau, Wonshik terlihat berbahaya. Dan Taekwoon tau apa yang sebenarnya ingin Wonshik lakukan padanya. Tapi kalau Taekwoon menolaknya, Taekwoon akan dipecat oleh Jaehwan. Tentu Taekwoon tidak ingin itu terjadi, mengingat Taekwoon sangat membutuhkan uang.

"Baby Taekwoon? Jadi apa pilihanmu? Cepat berikan aku jawaban."

Taekwoon terdiam beberapa saat, namun kemudian Taekwoon menganggukan kepalanya pelan. Wonshik memiringkan kepalanya, agak bingung apa maksud respon Taekwoon itu.

"Aku mau menemani Anda malam ini."

Mendengar jawaban Taekwoon, Wonshik tersenyum senang. Wonshik langsung menggendong Taekwoon ala bridal lalu masuk ke dalam club.

"Hari ini ramai sekali."

Wonshik berusaha melewati kumpulan orang-orang yang sedang menari-nari di club itu, sampai akhirnya mereka berdua sampai disebuah lorong pendek dengan dua pintu disamping kiri dan dua pintu lagi disamping kanan.

"Kau pilih yang mana, baby?"

"Terserah Anda, tuan..."

Taekwoon menundukkan kepalanya. Saat ini Taekwoon hanya bisa pasrah dan membiarkan Wonshik membawanya. Dan akhirnya pilihan Wonshik jatuh pada pintu paling pojok sebelah kiri, Wonshik membawa Taekwoon masuk kedalam sana.

Ruangan itu tampak luas, juga tersedia ranjang empuk disana. Namun ruangan itu hanya diberikan lampu yang terlihat agak remang. Taekwoon tau, apa guna ruangan ini. Rasanya Taekwoon ingin kabur saja dari ruangan ini, tapi Taekwoon sudah terlanjur terjebak di ruangan ini. Wonshik sudah mengunci pintu ruangan itu.

Wonshik menurunkan Taekwoon di sisi ranjang lalu langsung membuka kancing kemeja putih yang Taekwoon kenakan perlahan, setelah itu Wonshik langsung melepas jas yang dia kenakan sejak tadi.

"Tu-tuan...apa yang ingin Anda lakukan?"

"Apa kamu pura-pura tidak tau, baby?"

Wonshik melonggarkan dasi yang dia kenakan sejak tadi, lalu Wonshik mendorong tubuh Taekwoon hingga Taekwoon terbaring di atas ranjang. Wonshik menindih tubuh Taekwoon dengan senyum menyeringai di wajahnya.

"Mari kita habiskan malam ini berdua."

Baiklah, habis sudah Taekwoon malam ini. Taekwoon tidak bisa kabur lagi karena Wonshik sudah mengunci Taekwoon dibawah tubuhnya, dan terpaksa Taekwoon membiarkan Wonshik merampas kesuciannya malam ini.

Sinar matahari memasuki jendela sebuah ruangan, membangunkan seorang pria dengan tubuh kekar berambut hitam dengan beberapa tattoo terlihat di tubuhnya. Pria itu tampak tertidur tanpa mengenakan busana, begitu pula dengan pria yang masih tertidur pulas di sebelahnya. Mereka adalah Kim Wonshik dan Jung Taekwoon.

Wonshik menoleh kesampingnya. Wonshik mendapati Taekwoon masih terlelap disebelahnya. Wonshik tersenyum tipis, lalu turun dari tempat tidur sambil memunguti pakaiannya yang tergeletak dilantai. Wonshik membiarkan Taekwoon untuk beristirahat terlebih dahulu karena Wonshik tau, Taekwoon pasti lelah karena Wonshik menggunakan Taekwoon untuk memuaskan nafsunya sampai pukul satu dini hari.

Wonshik berjalan masuk ke dalam sebuah kamar mandi kecil yang memang disediakan didalam ruangan itu untuk membersihkan dirinya dan kembali memakai pakaiannya. Setelah Wonshik berpakaian rapih, Wonshik berjalan mendekati Taekwoon. Wonshik mengguncang-guncangkan pundak Taekwoon pelan.

"Baby, ayo bangun."

Merasa tidurnya terganggu, mulai membuka matanya. Dan pemandangan pertama yang Taekwoon lihat adalah Wonshik. Itu membuat Taekwoon terkejut bukan main.

"Gyaa!"

Taekwoon berteriak dan langsung bangkit dari posisi tidurnya untuk menghindari Wonshik, namun tidak lama kemudian Taekwoon meringis merasakan sakit di bagian bawahnya. Lubangnya, yang kemarin sudah dikuasai oleh milik Wonshik, orang yang tidak dia kenal sama sekali. Taekwoon merasa seperti jalang sekarang.

"Baby, kamu baik-baik saja? Kamu terlihat kesakitan."

"Saya baik-baik saja, tuan. Dan... tolong berhenti panggil saya 'baby'. Tugas saya untuk menemani Anda sudah selesai, saya permisi dulu."

Dengan perlahan Taekwoon turun dari tempat tidur, berusaha menahan rasa perih di bagian bawahnya mati-matian. Taekwoon memunguti pakaiannya lalu langsung memakainya tanpa membersihkan dirinya terlebih dahulu.

"Kamu tidak mandi terlebih dahulu?"

"Saya terburu-buru dan harus pulang untuk membelikan sarapan untuk adik saya. Saya bisa mandi di rumah nanti."

"Biar aku yang membelikannya dan mengantarmu pulang."

"Tidak perlu."

"Aku akan mengantarmu. Ini paksaan, bukan tawaran. Kamu tidak bisa membantah."

Wonshik bangkit berdiri sambil menarik tangan Taekwoon untuk keluar dari club itu tanpa memperdulikan Taekwoon yang meringis kesakitan karena perih dibagian bawahnya. Lalu Wonshik mengantar Taekwoon kerumah Taekwoon.

Sebelum menuju ke rumah Taekwoon, Wonshik mampir ke salah satu restaurant Jepang mewah dan menyuruh Taekwoon untuk memesan makanan disana, dan lagi-lagi Wonshik memaksa Taekwoon untuk memesan apa yang Taekwoon mau lalu membayarkan makanan itu dan meminta pelayan untuk membungkus makanan itu.

Setelah membeli makanan, Wonshik mengantar Taekwoon sampai rumahnya. Taekwoon meminta Wonshik untuk berhenti di depan sebuah rumah kecil dan butut, dan itu membuat Wonshik agak heran kenapa Taekwoon memintanya untuk berhenti disini.

"Ini rumahmu?"

"Iya, ini rumahku."

Wonshik sempat tercengang mendengar pengakuan dari Taekwoon. Wonshik tidak mengerti, bagaimana bisa Taekwoon betah tinggal di rumah kecil, sempit, dan kumuh seperti ini? Wonshik baru menyadari kalau Taekwoon ini hidup susah.

"Terima kasih sudah membelikan makanan ini untuk sarapan adikku juga terima kasih sudah mengantarku pulang, tuan. Sampai nanti."

"Tunggu."

"Ada apa, tuan?"

"Berhenti memanggilku 'tuan'. Panggil namaku. Namaku Kim Wonshik."

"Ehm, Wonshik-ssi...sampai nanti."

Taekwoon menunduk pamit lalu membuka pintu mobil Wonshik. Taekwoon membuka pintu rumahnya dan masuk ke dalam rumahnya, sementara Wonshik terdiam beberapa saat, dan setelah itu Wonshik menjalankan mobilnya kembali.

Di dalam rumah, terlihat adik Taekwoon, Sanghyuk, menatap Taekwoon dengan tatapan tajam serta kedua tangannya disilangkan di depan dada. Jelas sekali, pasti Sanghyuk khawatir karena semalam Taekwoon tidak pulang dan malah bermalam berdua dengan Wonshik disebuah club tempat dia bekerja.

"Hyung baru pulang? Semalam kemana saja? Kenapa hyung terlihat berantakan?"

Taekwoon membulatkan mata, Taekwoon berusaha mencari alasan yang masuk akal untuk diberikan pada Sanghyuk, tapi Taekwoon tidak menemukannya. Sempat terfikir oleh Taekwoon untuk mengatakan bahwa bos nya menyuruh Taekwoon lembur di club karena banyak pelanggan sampai pagi, tapi Taekwoon urungkan. Taekwoon tahu adiknya tidak bodoh. Sanghyuk sangat tahu jelas kalau club tutup sekitar jam tiga pagi.

"Hyung? Jawab aku! Hyung tidak melakukan hal yang aneh diluar kan?"

Taekwoon tertegun. Taekwoon tidak bisa berbohong, Taekwoon memang sudah melakukan hal yang tidak pantas dengan Wonshik semalam, tapi Taekwoon tidak mungkin memberi tahu soal itu pada Sanghyuk. Sanghyuk pasti kecewa pada Taekwoon.

Lalu pandangan Taekwoon tertuju pada sebungkus sushi yang dia beli bersama Wonshik tadi. Taekwoon langsung menunjukkan bungkusan ditangannya pada Sanghyuk.

"Kamu mau sushi? Sudah lama kamu menginginkan sushi yang ada di televisi kan?"

Untungnya, saat Taekwoon mengatakan 'sushi', mata Sanghyuk langsung berbinar. Seakan Sanghyuk melupakan kecurigaannya pada Taekwoon, Sanghyuk langsung merampas bungkusan itu dari tangan Taekwoon lalu membawanya ke ruang makan. Taekwoon bernafas lega.

Sementara Sanghyuk sarapan dengan sushi yang dia bawa, Taekwoon mandi dan membersihkan dirinya dan mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakian rapih. Taekwoon berniat mencari pekerjaan lagi. Meskipun sebenarnya bagian bawahnya masih terasa perih, tapi Taekwoon tidak ingin bermanja. Taekwoon harus berjuang demi Sanghyuk.

Taekwoon berjalan masuk ke ruang makan. Sanghyuk menyipitkan mata, melihat Taekwoon masuk ke ruang makan dengan pakaian rapih seperti akan pergi keluar.

"Hyung sudah mau pergi lagi?"

"Iya, bagaimanapun aku aku harus mencari pekerjaan lagi agar bisa membiayai kuliahmu."

"Tapi hyung saja baru pulang tadi pagi. Istirahat saja dulu hari ini, hyung."

"Tidak. Aku akan tetap mencari pekerjaan untuk uang tambahan."

Taekwoon memakan sarapannya, lalu langsung berangkat pergi tak lupa membawa map berisi ijasah SMA nya dan beberapa potong iklan lowongan pekerjaan yang dia ambil dari koran. Sanghyuk hanya menghela nafas pasrah.

-Taekwoon POV-

Saat ini aku berdiri di depan sebuah gedung dengan tulisan besar 'Valuable Corp' dengan satu lembar iklan lowongan pekerjaan di tangan kiriku sementara tangan kananku memegang map berisi ijasah SMA ku. Aku berniat melamar pekerjaan disini, karena menurut iklan yang aku dapat, perusahaan ini sedang membuka dua lowongan pekerjaan, dua orang untuk office boy dan satu orang untuk menjadi sektretaris perusahaan. Tentu dengan hanya bermodal ijasah SMA, aku tidak berharap bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan sebagai sekretaris. Aku hanya berharap bisa mendapat pekerjaan sebagai office boy. Setidaknya itu cukup kalau hanya untuk menambah-nambah penghasilan.

Aku mulai berjalan masuk ke dalam gedung Valuable Corp lalu aku mendekati meja resepsionis. Seorang wanita yang merupakan resepsionis tersenyum ramah dan menyambutku, aku juga menjawabnya dengan ramah.

"Permisi..saya ingin melamar pekerjaan. Apakah masih ada lowongan?"

"Tentu! Bisa serahkan data-data Anda pada saya? Saya akan membawakannya pada CEO."

Aku tersenyum senang, lalu menyerahkan map ku pada seorang resepsionis itu. Wanita itu membungkuk sopan padaku, lalu berjalan pergi. Aku tetap berdiri di dekat meja resepsionis untuk menunggu kabar dari resepsionis tadi.

-Author POV-

Resepsionis itu sampai di depan pintu dengan papan bertuliskan 'Chief Executive Officier'. Wanita itu mengetuk-ngetuk pintu itu lalu membuka pintu ruangan itu.

"Permisi sajangnim."

Wonshik, sang CEO yang sedang sibuk dengan laptop nya mempersilakan wanita itu untuk masuk ke dalam ruangannya. Wanita itu masuk lalu menyerahkan map milik Taekwoon tadi diatas meja Wonshik.

"Ada yang ingin melamar pekerjaan disini, tuan."

Wonshik menghentikan kegiatannya, lalu melihat map itu. Entah mengapa ada rasa penasaran saat melihat map itu. Wonshik membuka map itu untuk melihat siapa calon pegawainya yang baru. Dan Wonshik langsung tersenyum senang melihat nama tertera di sebuah ijasah di dalam map itu.

"Tunggu."

Saat menyadari sang resepsionis nya sudah pamit untuk pergi keluar dari ruangannya, Wonshik memanggilnya untuk mencegah resepsionis itu pergi.

"Tolong suruh orang yang menyerahkan map ini untuk keruanganku. Aku ingin langsung mewawancarainya."

Resepsionisnya tampak agak heran karena keputusan Wonshik yang tiba-tiba itu, tapi tanpa bertanya macam-macam wanita itu mengangguk lalu pamit pergi keluar dari ruangan itu.

Terlihat Taekwoon masih berdiri di depan meja resepsionis untuk menunggu kabar. Resepsionis itu berjalan mendekati Taekwoon lalu membungkuk pada Taekwoon.

"Tuan, CEO kami ingin langsung mewawancara Anda sekarang juga. Mari ikut saya ke ruangan CEO kami."

Taekwoon agak cengo sebentar mendengar perkataan resepsionis itu, namun kemudian menganggukan kepala lalu mengikuti resepsionis itu. Sampai di depan pintu CEO, resepsionis itu membungkuk untuk pamit kembali ke depan.

"Padahal aku belum mempersiapkan apa-apa untuk wawancara... ah, aku pasti bisa!"

Taekwoon mengetuk-ngetuk pintu CEO itu beberapa kali, lalu kemudian membukanya. Taekwoon tidak langsung melihat siapa CEO perusahaan itu, Taekwoon lebih mementingkan untuk masuk lalu menutup pintu ruangan CEO itu perlahan.

"Kita bertemu lagi, baby."

Taekwoon yang sedang menutup pintu, terhenti mendengar suara itu. Tentu, suara itu tidak asing ditelinga Taekwoon. Baru kemarin malam pria pemilik suara itu memakainya untuk bersenang-senang sampai subuh, mana mungkin Taekwoon melupakan suaranya. Taekwoon menoleh pada sumber suara.

"Kim... Wonshik...ssi..."

To be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

"Kita bertemu lagi, baby."

Aku terdiam saat mendengar suara itu. Suara yang tidak asing dimataku. Suara seseorang yang sudah merebut kesucianku semalam, suara seseorang yang sudah membelikan makanan dan mengantarku sampai ke rumah pagi tadi. Aku menoleh pada sumber suara.

"Kim... Wonshik...ssi..."

Orang itu, Kim Wonshik, duduk di kursi CEO perusahaan ini. Ya Tuhan, apa lagi ini? Apakah dunia sesempit ini? Kenapa aku bisa bertemu dengan pria mesum ini lagi? Atau aku saja yang tidak tahu kalau pria mesum ini adalah seorang CEO? Rasanya aku ingin kabur dari tempat ini.

"Baby, kenapa dengan ekspresi wajahmu?"

Wonshik bangkit berdiri lalu berjalan mendekatiku. Sungguh, kakiku semakin bergetar. Aku takut. Wonshik menyeringai padaku, tampak mengerikan.

"Baby, jangan takut. Aku akan memberikan pekerjaan yang enak untukmu."

Wonshik menutup pintu ruangannya yang baru aku tutup setengahnya tadi, lalu Wonshik mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajahku.

"Mulai besok kamu bekerja di perusahaan ini sebagai sekretarisku."

"Apa? Tuan, ah maksudku, Wonshik-ssi... apakah Anda sudah melihat ijasah yang saya berikan? Saya hanya lulusan SMA, mana mungkin bisa bekerja menjadi sekretaris?"

"Tugas sekretaris hanya memberi tahu schedule ku dan membuat surat resmi perusahaan, kamu bisa melakukan hal itu 'kan? Itu hal yang tidak sulit, Taekwoonie."

"Tapi saya hanya bisa bekerja sampai sore hari, malam hari sekitar jam delapan malam saya harus sudah di club."

"Tenang saja, perusahaanku mulai jam masuk sekitar pukul sembilan pagi sampai pukul lima sore. Itu peraturan yang sudah aku buat semenjak aku mengambil alih perusahaan ini dari kakekku."

Yah, aku mulai menimbang-nimbang lagi. Memang benar, sepertinya tidak sulit untuk menjadi sektetaris. Tapi apa yang membuat Wonshik menerima aku begitu saja sebagai sekretarisnya? Ah, sudahlah aku tidak peduli. Yang penting aku dapat pekerjaan.

"Baiklah, dimana ruang kerja saya? Tolong tunjukkan terlebih dahulu ruang kerja saya supaya saya bisa langsung bekerja besok."

"Tepat disebelah ruanganku."

Jawabnya sambil menunjukkan jarinya ke arah kiriku. Aku menoleh pada ruangan yang berada disebelah ruangan CEO, hanya dibatasi oleh tembok kaca dengan sedikit penutup kaca buram dibagian bawah kaca. Oke, aku mengerti sekarang. Aku tau alasanku mengapa Wonshik langsung menerimaku bekerja diperusahaannya sebagai sekretaris, pasti supaya dia bisa melihatku setiap hari. Dasar pria mesum ini.

"Baiklah...saya mengerti..."

"Beristirahatlah. Besok kamu tidak langsung bekerja, kamu akan aku ajak berkeliling perusahaan ini dan mengenalkan perusahaan ini padamu."

Aku hanya menganggukan kepalanya untuk menjawab perkataan Wonshik. Lalu setelah Wonshik mengizinkanku untuk pergi, aku membungkuk untuk pamit lalu berjalan keluar dari ruangannya. Sebelum aku membuka pintu ruangannya, kulihat Wonshik tersenyum padaku. Senyumnya terlihat sangat tampan. Dan sepanjang perjalanan wajahku terus memerah. Ah, ada apa dengan diriku?

Aku berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah, kulihat Sanghyuk tampak sedang memakai sepatu kets hitamnya. Sepertinya dia baru saja mau berangkat ke kampusnya. Sanghyuk tampak terkejut melihat aku yang baru saja membuka pintu rumah.

"Oh, hyung? Sudah pulang? Tidak biasanya hyung sudah pulang, ini masih siang. Biasanya hyung mencari pekerjaan sampai sore."

"Aku sudah dapat pekerjaan..."

Sanghyuk membulatkan matanya, Sanghyuk tersenyum lebar lalu langsung melompat dan langsung memelukku. Terlihat sekali, sepertinya Sanghyuk sangat senang mendengar berita yang menurutnya berita baik.

"Selamat, hyung! Jam kerjanya mulai dari jam berapa?"

"Pukul sembilan sampai lima sore."

"Sembilan pagi? Hyung tidak masalah? Hyung akan kurang tidur... club saja baru tutup pukul tiga pagi."

"Tidak apa-apa, ini demi kamu. Maka itu belajarlah yang benar, lalu setelah itu giliran kamu yang bekerja dan membiayai hidupku."

Sanghyuk menatap wajahku dengan ekspresi yang terlihat agak sedih, mungkin dia khawatir melihat aku harus bekerja seharian bahkan aku hampir tidak punya waktu istirahat. Tapi kemudian Sanghyuk tersenyum padaku.

"Baiklah, hyung! Kalau begitu aku berangkat ke kampus dulu, bye hyung."

Tiba-tiba saja Sanghyuk mencium puncak kepalaku lalu berjalan pergi keluar rumah. Sedangkan aku membatu setelah Sanghyuk mencium puncak kepalaku. Memang sudah bertahun-tahun Sanghyuk selalu melakukan itu sebelum pergi kuliah, tapi aku tetap selalu membatu setiap dia mencium puncak kepalaku.

-Sanghyuk POV-

Aku berjalan menuju kampus sambil terus memikirkan Taekwoon hyung. Memang aku senang mendengar Taekwoon hyung bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan lagi jadi Taekwoon hyung bisa menambah penghasilan, namun aku khawatir dengan jam kerja Taekwoon hyung. Itu sama saja dengan Taekwoon hyung bekerja selama lima belas jam sehari.

"Ah, bagaimana cara untuk memberi tahu Taekwoon hyung?! Aku takut Taekwoon hyung sakit!"

Aku menendang sebuah kerikil dekat kakiku ke sembarang arah. Tiba-tiba saja, sebuah mobil sport hitam berhenti di depanku. Ku akui mobilnya sangat bagus, kelihatannya sangat mahal dan pasti pemilk mobil ini adalah orang yang kaya raya, tapi mobil ini sangat menghalangi jalanku. Aku sudah hampir telat dan harus cepat datang ke kampus sekarang juga.

"Siapa ini? Temanku?"

Seorang dengan rambut hitam keluar dari mobil itu, lalu orang itu berjalan mendekatiku. Baiklah, aku mulai merasa tidak enak. Siapa pria ini dan ada urusan apa dia denganku? Apakah dia salah satu penagih hutang? Rentenir? Aku ingin kabur saja sekarang juga.

"Jung Sanghyuk-ssi?"

Bahkan pria ini tahu namaku! Siapa orang ini sebenarnya? Aku semakin takut. Untungnya pria ini menyadari kalau aku mulai takut padanya. Pria ini mengambil tanda pengenalnya dari dompetnya lalu memberikannya padaku.

"Jangan takut. Namaku Kim Wonshik. Aku adalah CEO dari perusahaan tempat kakakmu bekerja."

Aku menerima kartu pengenalnya, lalu melihat baik-baik kartu pengenalnya. Aku tercengang saat mengetahui kalau pria ini adalah CEO dari perusahaan lokomotif terbesar di Korea, Valuable Corp. Tapi, tunggu. Bukan berarti karena dia CEO perusahaan tempat kakakku bekerja, aku bisa mempercayai dia. Aku tetap tidak mengenal dia, dan apa urusan dia denganku.

"Maaf, apa urusan Anda dengan saya? Kalau Anda mencari kakak saya, dia sedang ada di rumah. Hanya beberapa blok dari sini."

"Tidak, aku tidak mencari kakakmu. Aku mau mengantarmu sampai ke kampusmu, juga membicarakan satu hal mengenai kakakmu."

Aku mengedip-ngedipkan mata mendengar jawaban dari pria bernama Wonshik itu. Sesuatu yang ingin dibicarakan? Mengenai Taekwoon hyung? Bukankah pria ini sudah berkenalan dengan Taekwoon hyung saat Taekwoon hyung melamar di perusahaannya? Lalu apa yang ingin pria ini tanyakan? Itu membuatku penasaran dan langsung masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

Setelah kami berdua masuk ke dalam mobil, pria bernama Wonshik ini menyalakan mesin mobilnya lalu mulai mejalankan mobilnya. Untuk beberapa saat, terasa hening. Tidak ada yang berbicara baik aku maupun Wonshik. Sampai akhirnya aku berdehem.

"Maaf, ajussi. Apa yang ingin Anda tanyakan pada saya?"

"Ah, aku hampir lupa. Yah, tidak terlalu penting. Tapi aku sangat penasaran. Berhubung kamu adiknya, kamu pasti tahu. Jadi, bagaimana tipe ideal kakakmu?"

"Tipe ideal?"

"Iya, tipe ideal untuk kekasihnya. Dia menginginkan kekasih yang seperti apa?"

Oke, butuh perjuangan keras untuk menahan tawaku saat mendengar pertanyaan pria ini. Namun pada akhirnya aku tidak bisa menahan tawaku dan tertawa lepas membuat pria ini tampak bingung melihat aku malah tertawa. Pertanyaan yang tidak penting, aku kira pertanyaan sepenting apa yang akan dia tanyakan.

"Aku tidak tau. Sejak kecil Taekwoon hyung tidak pernah berpacaran. Dan semenjak lulus SMA, Taekwoon hyung fokus mencari pekerjaan demi melunasi hutang ayah kami dan membiayai pendidikanku. Kelihatannya Taekwoon hyung tidak tertarik dengan cinta."

"Tunggu dulu, apa kau bilang tadi? Hutang?"

"Iya, ayah kami menghilang begitu saja dan meninggalkan kami berdua dengan hutang-hutangnya yang harus dilunasi oleh Taekwoon hyung."

"Aku tidak tahu kalau dia menjalani hidup yang keras selama ini... lalu dimana ibu kalian?"

"Ibu kami sudah meninggal."

Ekspresi wajah Wonshik terlihat agak merasa bersalah saat aku menjawab pertanyaannya. Sementara aku menundukkan kepala, sedikit sedih ketika harus membahas soal ibu. Sedih karena aku belum pernah bertemu dengan sosok 'ibu' sejak aku lahir.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu sedih, Sanghyuk-ssi."

"Tidak masalah. Ah, ajussi. Berhenti didepan sana saja, kampusku berada disana!"

Aku menunjuk gerbang depan kampusku yang tidak jauh dari tempat kami sekarang. Wonshik menganggukan kepalanya lalu menghentikan mobilnya di depan pagar kampusku.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku, ajussi."

"Kenapa kamu panggil aku ajussi? Panggil aku 'hyung' saja! Aku seumuran dengan kakakmu."

Aku agak cengo saat mengetahui kalau Wonshik ini seumuran dengan Taekwoon hyung. Aku tidak sempat melihat usianya saat melihat kartu tanda pengenalnya tadi, aku kira dia CEO yang sudah tua hanya wajahnya saja yang terlihat awet muda. Ternyata dia memang masih sangat muda.

"Maaf, hyung."

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa. Oh ya, tolong sampaikan dua hal ini pada kakakmu. Pertama, katakan pada kakakmu tidak perlu bekerja di club lagi, cukup bekerja diperusahaanku saja. Yang kedua, tidak perlu pikirkan biaya kuliahmu, aku yang akan membayar semua biaya kuliahmu sampai kau lulus, aku juga akan melunasi hutang ayah kalian."

"Ta-tapi, hyung... aku tidak bisa menerimanya... atas dasar apa hyung melakukan itu?"

"Aku sedang dalam masa pendekatan dengan kakakmu, kiddo. Aku sedang mendekati kakamu. Karena tadi kamu juga tidak tahu bagaimana tipe ideal kakakmu, maka hanya ini yang bisa aku lakukan. Kuharap dengan melakukan ini dia melirikku sedikit."

Aku terkekeh mendengar perkataan Wonshik hyung. Ah, jadi Wonshik hyung sedang berusaha mendapatkan hati Taekwoon hyung? Beruntung sekali Taekwoon hyung bisa mendapatkan orang sekaya dan sebaik ini. Aku pasti akan sangat mendukung mereka.

"Cinta tidak dengan uang, hyung. Kalau hyung mau membuat Taekwoon hyung jatuh hati padamu, berbuat manislah padanya. Tapi, aku terima bantuanmu tadi hyung. Terima kasih sudah mau membantu biaya kuliahku dan melunasi hutang ayah kami. Aku akan mendukungmu, cepat nikahi Taekwoon hyung!"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Wonshik hyung, aku langsung melepas seatbelt lalu membuka pintu mobilnya dan berjalan dengan cepat masuk ke dalam kampus. Aku ingin cepat-cepat pulang lalu membicarakan hal ini dengan Taekwoon hyung.

Namun ternyata semua tidak berjalan sesuai harapanku. Aku tidak bisa langsung pulang untuk memberitahu Taekwoon hyung soal hal tadi, aku harus berkunjung ke rumah temanku untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok. Dan sialnya, saat tugas kelompok kami sudah selesai, hari sudah terlalu malam dan di luar hujan lebat, dan bahkan aku lupa membawa handphone hari ini. Jadi terpaksa hari ini aku menginap di rumah temanku. Baiklah, mungkin aku beritahu soal apa yang dikatakan Wonshik hyung tadi pada Taekwoon hyung besok pagi saja.

-Taekwoon POV-

Aku melihat pantulan diriku di depan cermin. Pagi ini, aku sudah memakai pakaian rapih dan formal. Sesuai perkataan Wonshik kemarin, hari ini aku belum bekerja dan hanya dikenalkan mengenai perusahaan, jabatan-jabatan yang ada di perusahaan, juga berkenalan dengan pegawai disana. Namun, aku agak tidak bersemangat untuk berangkat. Sanghyuk tidak pulang semalam. Aku jadi khawatir dan tidak selera menghabiskan sarapanku.

Saat aku sedang mengacak-acak nasi yang berada di mangkuk kecilku, aku mendengar suara bel rumah berbunyi. Aku yakin, itu pasti Sanghyuk. Aku langsung bangkit berdiri lalu berjalan menuju pintu depan. Aku membuka pintu depan, ternyata benar dugaanku, itu Sanghyuk.

"Hai, hyung."

Aku menatap Sanghyuk yang sedang tersenyum lebar padaku. Senyum tanpa dosa. Aku memberikan death glare padanya saat melihat senyum tanpa dosanya, lalu aku memukul kepalanya dengan pukulan pelan.

"Kemana saja kamu? Kenapa kamu baru pulang sepagi ini?"

"Kemarin hyung juga baru pulang sepagi ini!"

"Itu untuk pekerjaan. Lalu kamu? Apa alasan kamu baru pulang jam segini?"

"Aku mengerjakan tugas kelompok sampai malam. Dan saat aku mau pulang, tiba-tiba turun hujan deras. Karena itu aku memilih untuk menginap saja di rumah temanku."

"Kenapa kamu tidak hubungi aku kalau kamu menginap dirumah temanmu?"

"Aku tidak bawa handphone!"

Oke, baiklah. Setidaknya sekarang sudah jelas kenapa Sanghyuk baru pulang sepagi ini. Aku membuka pintu dan membiarkan Sanghyuk masuk ke rumah, lalu aku menyuruhnya untuk sarapan.

"Kamu habiskan sarapanmu. Aku harus berangkat sekarang."

"Baiklah, hyung. Hati-hati dijalan!"

Aku hanya membalas perkataan Sanghyuk dengan anggukan kecil. Aku langsung memakai sepatuku, sepatu hitam biasa yang sudah agak rusak namun masih bisa digunakan. Aku sudah memakai sepatu ini sejak lama. Aku tidak pernah membeli sepatu baru, lebih baik aku gunakan uangku untuk membelikan sepatu baru untuk Sanghyuk.

Saat aku membuka pintu rumah, aku melihat sudah ada sebuah mobil sport hitam berdiri di depan rumahku. Tidak lama kemudian Wonshik keluar dari mobil itu sambil membawa buket bunga mawar merah yang dia berikan padaku.

"Selamat pagi, baby."

Aku tidak merespon, aku hanya diam mematung. Tidak, bukan karena aku terlalu terharu melihat bunga yang berikan Wonshik padaku. Tapi aku terdiam karena penampilan Wonshik hari ini. Wonshik memakai kemeja bewarna putih, dasi hitam, blezzer putih, dan celana panjang bewarna hitam. Untuk beberapa saat aku berfikir Wonshik sangat tampan, namun kemudian aku buang jauh-jauh pikiran itu. Tampan? Yang benar saja, pria mesum ini tidak tampan sama sekali.

"Yakk, ambil bunga ini. Tanganku pegal."

Aku mengambil bunga yang dia berikan padaku dengan sedikit terpaksa. Apa maksud dia memberikan bunga ini padaku? Aku tidak suka bunga mawar merah. Aku lebih suka bunga tulip putih. Tapi, aku tetap menghargai apa yang dia berikan padaku.

"Apa yang sedang kamu lakukan disini?"

"Tentu saja menjemputmu. Ayo masuk!"

Wonshik membukakan pintu mobil untuk tempat duduk yang berada disebelah pengemudi. Apa lagi selarang? Kenapa aku harus duduk disebelahnya? Aku ingin duduk di kursi belakang, aku tidak mau duduk disebelah pria mesum ini.

"Aku ingin duduk dibelakang."

"Disebelahku saja, atau kau berangkat sendiri?"

"Lebih baik begitu."

"Yakk! Kamu harus duduk disini. Ini perintah."

Aku menghela nafas. Dia memaksa sekali. Akhirnya aku terpaksa menuruti permintaan dia untuk masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan duduk di kursi sebelah kursi penumpang. Dia menutup pintu mobilnya lalu masuk dan duduk di kursi penumpang.

"Tunggu sebentar."

Dia mendekati wajahku. Tunggu, apa yang mau dia lakukan? Apa dia mau menciumku? Aku memejamkan mataku, entah mengapa secara reflek aku langsung memejamkan mataku. Namun aku tidak merasakan bibirnya menyentuh bibirku. Perlahan aku membuka mataku kembali, dan ternyata dia hanya memasangkan seatbelt padaku. Itu bagus, tapi...kenapa dihatiku seperti ada sedikit rasa kecewa?

"Taekwoonie? Ada apa dengan wajahmu? Hahaha, pasti kamu mengira aku akan menciummu? Kamu terlalu banyak menonton drama, huh?"

"Tidak!"

Pria ini... menyebalkan! Senyum nya seakan mengejekku, benar-benar menyebalkan. Dan yang lebih menyebalkan lagi, ada apa dengan hatiku? Ada yang salah dengan hatiku? Kenapa aku sangat menginginkan ciuman darinya? Aku bisa gila karena perasaan di hatiku ini.

Saat aku sibuk dengan pikiranku sendiri, tiba-tiba saja Wonshik mencium bibirku tanpa permisi. Aku ingin sekali mendorongnya, memukulnya, dan menghajar dia sampai babak belur karena sudah mencium bibirku seenaknya. Tapi entah mengapa, tubuhku tidak bisa bergerak. Ada apa denganku?

"Segitu saja dulu. Mari kita pergi ke toko baju dan toko sepatu sebelum kita pergi ke perusahaanku."

"Apa? Untuk apa?"

"Lihatlah baju yang kamu kenakan. Kamu ini manis, tapi kenapa bajumu terlihat seperti sudah kusam? Dan lihat sepatumu, sudah rusak begitu kenapa masih kamu pakai?"

Aku terdiam. Iya, aku menyadari kalau baju yang aku gunakan dan sepatu yang aku gunakan memang tidak bagus. Tapi ini salah satu baju yang masih layak pakai diantara baju-bajuku yang lain. Aku tidak memiliki baju lain. Sudah ku katakan sebelumnya, aku tidak pernah membeli baju dan sapatu baru.

"Maafkan aku, Wonshik-ssi..."

"Kenapa harus minta maaf? Sudah ikut aku, aku akan membelikan baju baru dan sepatu baru untukmu."

Wonshik mengacak-acak rambutku, sambil menatapku dengan senyuman. Selama aku mengenal Wonshik sampai sejauh ini, untuk pertama kalinya aku melihat dia tersenyum tulus seperti itu padaku. Biasanya dia hanya memberikan senyum menyeringai, senyum genit, dan senyum mengejek. Aku merasakan, pipiku memanas saat melihat senyum tulusnya. Aku yakin pipiku sudah sangat merah sekarang.

-Author POV-

Wonshik menghentikan mobilnya didepan sebuah toko baju yang kelihatannya sangat mahal. Taekwoon pun melongo setelah turun dari mobilnya dan melihat toko itu. Sementara Wonshik menarik tangan Taekwoon dengan santai masuk ke dalam toko itu.

"Wonshik-ssi, kenapa kamu membawaku kesini? Kita berkunjumg ke tiko baju lain saja ya? Kelihatannya toko ini menjual baju yang sangat mahal..."

"Tidak ada kata 'mahal' dalam hidupku."

Wonshik menoleh pada Taekwoon, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah black card dari sakunya. Taekwoon hanya membalasnya dengan ekspresi wajah datarnya. Rasanya Taekwoon sedikit jengkel dengan sikap Wonshik yang agak sombong.

"Pilih baju mana saja yang kamu mau. Sebanyak apapun yang kamu mau. Pilih satu yang akan langsung kamu pakai untuk sekarang. Bayar dengan ini."

Wonshik memberikan black card nya pada Taekwoon. Taekwoon menerima black card Wonshik dengan sedikit terpaksa sambil menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"Aku pergi keluar dulu ke toko sebelah untuk membelikanmu sepatu. Berapa ukuran sepatumu?"

"25,5 cm."

Wonshik menganggukan kepalanya lalu langsung pergi keluar dari toko itu dengan santai. Tapi Taekwoon tidak langsung memilih baju untuk dia beli, Taekwoon memilih untuk mencoba-coba baju yang berada di toko itu, sedikit bersenang-senang.

-Wonshik POV-

Aku agak heran dengan Taekwoon. Apakah Sanghyuk sudah memberi tahu Taekwoon mengenai hutang dan biaya kuliah Sanghyuk yang akan aku urus? Tapi kenapa Taekwoon tampak seperti biasa saja, seakan tidak ada hal yang terjadi? Jangan bilang Sanghyuk lupa mengatakan hal itu pada Taekwoon.

"Hah, dasar bocah itu!"

Aku memasuki sebuah toko sepatu. Aku berkeliling sebentar, mencari sepatu yang mirip dengan yang Taekwoon gunakan tadi, atau setidaknya sedikit lebih mirip dengan sepatu milik Taekwoon. Tapi aku tidak menemukannya. Sampai akhirnya salah satu pegawai toko itu menghampiriku.

"Selamat pagi, tuan. Sepatu model apa yang sedang Anda cari?"

"Sepatu pria bewarna hitam polos. Ukuran 25,5 cm."

"Ada. Biar saya carikan sebentar."

Aku menganggukan kepala, lalu aku duduk untuk menunggu pegawai itu mencarikan sepatu sesuai dengan kriteria yang sudah aku sebutkan tadi. Tidak perlu waktu lama, pegawai itu kembali membawa sepatu yang kira-kira mirip dengan sepatu yang Taekwoon pakai tadi, meskipun tidak terlalu mirip.

"Sepatu seperti ini yang Anda cari, tuan?"

"Iya, benar. Saya langsung beli ini."

Pegawai itu menganggukan kepalanya lalu membawa sepatu itu dan membungkusnya. Aku membayar sepatu itu dengan uang tunai lalu langsung kembali ke toko baju sebelah. Aku takut Taekwoon menunggu terlalu lama.

Namun saat aku kembali ke toko baju itu, aku tidak menemukan Taekwoon dimanapun. Apakah dia sudah berangkat ke perusahaan duluan? Tidak, kurasa Taekwoon bukan tipe orang yang akan pergi begitu saja tanpa pamit. Lalu dimana dia sekarang?

"Kamu sudah kembali?"

Aku menoleh ke belakang saat mendengar suara dibelakangku, tepatnya di kamar pas yang berada dibelakangku. Aku melihat seorang dengan kemeja putih, ditutupi vest bewarna coklat dan nasi kupu-kupu bewarna coklat, ditambah dengan rok bewarna pink dan stocking hitam sepanjang kakinya. Dia juga mengenakan wig bewarna merah. Tunggu, ini Taekwoon? Cantik sekali.

"Taekwoon?"

"Iya.. ada apa dengan tatapanmu? Apa yang aneh denganku?"

"Kamu cantik sekali."

Untuk beberapa saat, Taekwoon terdiam. Sampai akhirnya Taekwoon tersadar dengan baju yang dia kenakan sekarang. Aku berusaha mati-matian menahan tawaku saat melihat wajah Taekwoon yang memerah karena malu. Dia melepas wig nya, lalu memukul kepalaku.

"Jangan tertawa! Aku hanya bersenang-senang sedikit. Akan aku ganti dengan baju pilihanku."

"Pakai itu saja, aku akan kembali ke toko sepatu tadi untuk membelikanmu high heels."

"Yakk!"

Taekwoon kembali masuk ke dalam kamar pas untuk mengganti bajunya dengan baju yang sudah dia pilih sejak tadi, lalu dia kembali keluar sambil membawa baju-baju yang dia pilih lalu membayarnya menggunakan black card yang aku berikan padanya tadi.

"Tunggu, Taekwoon. Duduklah."

Taekwoon mengedip-ngedipkan matanya beberapa saat karena aku menghentikan langkahnya saat dia berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Dia menurut, dia duduk di salah satu tempat duduk yang berada di dekatnya. Aku berlutut di depannya lalu melepas sepatu yang dia kenakan.

"Aku sudah berusaha mencari yang sama persis, tapi tidak ada. Yah, setidaknya ini sedikit mirip."

Aku membuka kotak sepatu yang aku beli tadi lalu memakaikan sepatu itu di kaki Taekwoon. Kulihat respon Taekwoon, dia terlihat tersenyum senang dan pipinya sedikit merona merah. Apa aku sudah selangkah lebih dekat dengan hatinya? Aku senang melihat responnya seperti itu.

"Sudah, ayo kita berangkat."

Aku meraih tangan Taekwoon lalu menarik dia keluar dari toko baju itu sambil membawa beberapa tas belanja berisi baju-baju yang sudah dia beli. Aku yakin, pasti wajahnya masih merah sekarang ini. Aku merasa bangga karena bisa membuat wajah Taekwoon semerah itu.

-Taekwoon POV-

Kenapa? Ada apa dengan diriku? Kenapa wajahku memerah saat Wonshik membelikan sepatu untukku, mengatakan bahwa dia berusaha mencari yang mirip untuk aku, juga saat dia memakaikan sepatu itu pada kakiku. Apa aku jatuh cinta dengan pria mesum yang sudah merebut kesucianku beberapa hari lalu?

"Masuklah."

Wonshik membuka pintu mobilnya untukku. Entah kenapa ku rasakan wajahku sekarang semakin memanas, entah sudah semerah apa wajahku sekarang. Aku menundukkan kepalaku untuk menyembunyikan wajahku lalu dengan cepat aku masuk ke dalam mobilnya, disusul Wonshik yang duduk di kursi pengemudi.

"Oh ya. Nanti setelah bekerja, jangan pulang terlebih dahulu. Kita berkunjung ke café yang tak jauh dari gedung Valuable Corp. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan."

"Apa yang ingin kamu bicarakan?"

"Sebetulnya aku sudah meminta adikmu untuk menyampaikan ini padamu, tapi kelihatannya dia lupa mengatakannya ya?"

"Eh? Apa? Sanghyuk tidak mengatakan apapun padaku, dia baru pulang tadi pagi."

"Sudah kuduga. Sudah, nanti saja kita bicarakan."

Aku mengangguk pelan menjawab Wonshik. Tapi dalam hatiku aku sangat penasaran, apa yang sebenarnya ingin Wonshik bicarakan denganku? Apa aku melakukan kesalahan? Tidak, kalau aku melakukan kesalahan dia tidak akan mungkin bersifat manis kepadaku seperti yang dia lakukan tadi. Lalu apa?

-Author POV-

Sepanjang hari Taekwoon tidak bisa fokus sama sekali pada pekerjaannya. Taekwoon terus mencuri pandang untuk melihat Wonshik yang berada di ruang sebelahnya. Taekwoon terus memperhatikan Wonshik yang sedang mengurus pekerjaannya, tanpa sadar Taekwoon tersenyum sendiri.

"Dia tampan sekali..."

Saat Wonshik mengangkat wajahnya, dengan cepat Taekwoon mengalihkan pandangan pada laptopnya dan berusaha fokus dengan pekerjaannya. Namun tanpa Taekwoon sadari, ternyata Wonshik tahu kalau Taekwoon sejak tadi memperhatikannya.

"Dia semakin membuatku gemas saja."

Wonshik tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, tertawa melihat sikap Taekwoon yang menggemaskan. Lalu Wonshik mengalihkan pandangannya pada jam yang berada di atas meja kerjanya.

"Oh, sudah waktunya pulang."

Wonshik membereskan semua kertas yang ada di meja kerjanya, lalu bangkit berdiri. Taekwoon menoleh pada ruangan Wonshik saat Wonshik bangkit berdiri. Wonshik berjalan keluar dari ruangannya, lalu masuk ke ruangan Taekwoon yang berada disebelahnya.

"Baby, ini sudah waktunya pulang."

"Tunggu sebentar, masih ada sedikit yang harus aku kerjakan. Dan jangan panggil aku 'baby' disini, panggil aku-"

Belum sempat Taekwoon menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tiba-tiba Wonshik memutar kursi yang Taekwoon duduki membuat Taekwoon sekarang berhadapan dengan Wonshik. Taekwoon membulatkan matanya, jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang. Jantungnya semakin tidak terkendali saat Wonshik membungkuk dan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Taekwoon.

"Baby, jam kerja sudah habis. Ayo keluar, aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Tapi sebelum itu ayo kita bicara di café yang berada didekat sini terlebih dahulu."

"B-baiklah..."

Taekwoon menundukkan kepalanya. Taekwoon merasakan wajahnya sekarang benar-benar panas dan merah. Taekwoon sangat kesal pada Wonshik karena membuat Taekwoon seperti akan meledak. Sementara Wonshik tertawa pelan melihat Taekwoon yang sudah memerah bahkan sampai ke telinganya. Sungguh menggemaskan.

Wonshik dan Taekwoon masuk ke dalam sebuah café, lalu memesan dua buah kopi. Wonshik memesan ice cappucino sementara Taekwoon memesan hot vanilla latte. Setelah itu mereka duduk di meja yang berada dekat disebuah jendela.

"Jadi... apa yang ingin kamu bicarakan denganku, Wonshik-ssi?"

"Jung Taekwoon... izinkan aku membantumu. Aku tahu kehidupanmu yang serba susah, dan aku tidak bisa melihat semua itu."

"Da... dari mana kamu tahu semua itu?"

"Sanghyuk, adikmu yang menceritakan semuanya. Taekwoon-ah, kumohon. Izinkan aku membantumu. Biar aku urusi semua hutang ayahmu, biar aku yang mengurisi biaya kuliah adikmu sampai dia lulus nanti."

Taekwoon menundukkan kepala sambil memainkan jarinya bawah meja. Sejujurnya, Taekwoon sangat senang mendengar Wonshik mau membantunya. Tapi Taekwoon ragu, Taekwoon takut akan merepotkan Wonshik yang hanya berstatus sebagai CEO nya. Lagi pula, Taekwoon tidak mengerti apa alasan Wonshik tiba-tiba menawarkan bantuan seperti itu. Taekwoon takut kalau Wonshik meminta ganti rugi nantinya pada Taekwoon setelah memberikan bantuan itu.

"Atas alasan apa kamu mau menawarkan bantuan padaku...?"

"Karena aku mencintaimu."

To be Continued


End file.
